


I love you.

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Voicemail, thorin is sad alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin leaves a message on Bilbo's voicemail.</p><p>( Bilbo's reply is up (: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, precious things! Okay, some people asked me to continue this fanfic, so I will! But I need to know what do you guys want first; Bilbo's reply to Thorin or the night when they broke up? You can comment here or you can just go on my tumblr :D

 

 

**I probably still adore you**

**With your hands around my neck**

****Or I did last time I checked**** -

Arctic Monkeys

" _Hi, this is Bilbo . I probably can't answer you now. Or I just don't want to. Leave a message if you want._ '' Shit. Again.

"Hey, It's me again. Thorin. I hope you received my messages. I think you probably did.''

"Um, It's been a month now, huh?. Dwalin said he saw you at the Starbucks last Monday. He said you seemed tired. You still spend the night watching old episodes of those strange Tv shows? Fuck, I can never remember the names.'' _A dry laugh._

"Or maybe you spend the night thinking about us. I do.''

_Beep._

"Fuck . Dwalin also said that I'm an idiot . I agree with him . Dís too. And Fili . And Kili . And Frerin. And I think you too.'' _Sigh._

"Oh, I found your The Walking Dead book.'' A pause. "No, I did not. I just bought a new one. I wanted an excuse to see you. Pathetic, huh? Even for someone who never said the famous three words.''

"The truth is that I feel invisible now. No matter how many people are around me. No matter all the attention I get. It's always so empty.''

_Beep._

\- Oh, fuck off .

"Okay, so I think your voicemail hates me. But you know what? I also hate myself now. And I do not blame you if you do the same.'' _Another sigh._

"Look, I'm sorry , okay? I didn't mean anything by. I didn't mean to push you away. And how could I? You're the only thing I want to keep around.''

"I miss your messy hair in the morning. I miss waking up with your laughter at night when you're watching Friends. - _God, who still watch Friends?_ \- Or the way you think it's funny zombie's head being crushed in The Walking Dead, but close your eyes when you play Happy Wheels.'' _Another dry laugh._

"I even miss Pizza, that fucking cat. I still find some of his hair around the house.''

_Beep_.

"Okay. Shit. I'll stop bothering you now. But what I really wanted to say is.. Even with all the stupid fights and sleepless nights after the fights, and every time we hurt eachother and said things that perhaps we will never forget. I know the days with you were tough, but the days without you are worse. And I just.. I just wanted to say.. The truth is that I love you. And I.. Shit. I'm sorry to have taken so long to realize it. Call me back, alright?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did this. I don't even know if I'm going to continue. And this probably sucks.  
> My tumblr is:  
> http://u-should-let-me-love-you.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the cat name is Pizza, don't judge me!

  
**You and me**   
**Got ourselves a problem**   
**I can see this**   
**Better than I solve 'em**   


  
**-** Andrew Belle

 

''Pizza, baby, don't do this. Thorin is going to be really mad at you.'' Was the first thing I heard when I got home .

My day was shit. Some people may think it's easy to manage a bank, but to be honest , is a headache.

Your table is always full of paper  and when you come home, guess what? More papers.

''Pizza, I'm being serious here, stop!''

''What is going on here?'' Bilbo's eyes widened when he heard my voice .

''I didn't know, Thorin. I swear he didn't mean to.''

I sighed when I saw those claws marked in my papers .

''You 've got to be kidding me.''  God, how I regret having started with this. I could just have said _It's okay, it was an accident, it doesn't matter._ But no. I had to be an asshole. Like always.

''Look, It is fine. You are the manager, you can say it was an accident, right ?'' Bilbo said now with pizza in his lap.

''An accident? How can I say that if I don't even believe it?''

''What do you me-''

''You always do this. You always fuck with my stuff. This is not the first time and you know it.'' I said throwing the papers back to the table.

''It. Was. An. Accident. I did not see him coming here, okay?''

''You never sees anything, do you? That stupid cat does something wrong and is always a fucking accident. You know what?'' I took Pizza from Bilbo's arms.

''What are you doing? '' Bilbo said behind me.

I opened the balcony door and put the cat out.

''Why did you do that? He's going to be cold!''

''I swear, if you open that door, I'll kill that thing. ''

'' Thorin! Can you please get your head out of your ass for a second and stop with this madness? You obviously had a bad day at work, but you do not need to come home and discount on us.'' _I know, my love, I'm sorry_   would be the best answer to give, but my mouth is always cheating on me .

''Well, then maybe you shouldn't be here!''

A silenced hovered between us and I regret having said those words in the same second they left my mouth.

''Boo, I -''

''No. Just don't, okay? I get it. We're done here. '' He opened the door and held Pizza.

''I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my stuff.''

I should have said something. I should have stopped him. But I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next chapter will be Bilbo's reply, I already have some thing in mind, but I want to now from you, guys, do you think they should make up or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Bilbo's reply, finally! I hope you guys enjoy.

  
**All I breathe is grey**   
**But through the disarray**   
**You’re the emissary vein**   
**To my left right brain**   


\- Andrew Belle

 

''Thorin?'' Dwalin entered my office. ''That was left for you.'' He handed me a note.

''Who left this?'' He just raised an eyebrow and left.

When I read the first few lines my heart almost stopped. That was Bilbo's letter.

''So.. Hi! I tried to call you a few times but your phone was always dead or falling into voicemail. I could not leave a message because it would probably take me hours and hours to find the right words, so I thought I'd leave a note. Silly, isn't? I know.

Well, yeah, I met with Dwalin a while ago. We talked a little bit, I think he did not tell you that part, right? I asked about you. He said you were good, or pretending. He said he couldn't say. It's funny because Dwalin can always says everything, especially about you, after all, he is your best friend, right? So I got worried. I hope you're really okay.''

_I'm not, Boo._

''Anyway, no, I do not think about us. I think about you. I think about me. But us? No, I do not dare to cause so much suffering to myself. Like now. I miss us, you know?''

 _Me too_.

''Well, I can say I was pretty excited when I heard that you find my book, but then I heard the next lines, and I'm sorry, but I found it quite funny. It's very typical of you, isn't? I remember whenever I said I needed something, or that I thought something was really beautiful and the next morning you always showed up with a gift and.. well, I didn't even need to guess what it was.''

_And you smiled and slapped me on the shoulder._

''And Thorin, dear, do not feel invisible, okay? You know, in my world you were the only light I had ever seen. I mean it. I do not hate you. I could never hate you. It would be like hating myself.''

I had to stop reading for a few seconds because my hands were shaking and all I saw in front of me was a blur .

''And yes, alright, I still watch Friends, thank you very much! And come on, Happy Wheels can be quite disgusting sometimes! No, but seriously, we should meet up sometime, I do not know, maybe have a coffee together, or watch a film.. Or maybe you could come by, you know, Pizza also misses you if you must know.''

I laughed. You know, pizza can be quite annoying when he wants something. I remember one time when Bilbo and I were making love and Pizza climbed onto the bed and began to scratch my face and I was like 'What?' and Bilbo was just laughing beneath me. I was really angry - but God - I 'd give anything to have Pizza scratching my face again if it meant that Bilbo would still be at home with me.

''Anyway, just.. Let's just find a way to put things in the right places, okay? I love you too, but I think we really needed that time alone, because now I can tell how much I need you, so I guess that's it. I see you someday.''

I sighed. But then I saw that it wasn't finished yet.

''By the way, I'm not working tonight, so if you want to come here, the address is behind the note.''

I smiled.


End file.
